


My Heart Comes Tumbling Down [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a casual, adult relationship based on sex, and it is awesome." In which Stiles and Derek have a great time buddyfucking until a burrito ruins it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Comes Tumbling Down [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Heart Comes Tumbling Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781057) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Simulpod with anatsuno. Please check out [her version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/798069) as well! :)

**Length:** 39:29 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Teen%20Wolf/DevilDoll%20-%20My%20Heart%20Comes%20Tumbling%20Down.mp3) (36 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
